


[DickKonTim]第一堂課

by dorisDC



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 提總合本合購的特典肉本的內容。PWP，謝謝大宇宙的意志讓我寫下這樣的內容，迪克攻好好吃。久違重新看了一遍覺得滿意XDD





	[DickKonTim]第一堂課

　　你要明白，無論為了什麼加入，在正式成為編外特務後，你就無法離開了。  
　　是的。我非常清楚我為了什麼，我放棄什麼，而我會得到什麼。  
　　不，你不一定能得到你想要的答案。即使如此，你也願意加入，為此而奉獻一切？  
　　我已經沒有後退的空間了。  
　　我了解你的決心，歡迎你，Tim Drake。

＊  
　　Tim Drake沉默地跟著對方，穿越吵雜到令人耳鳴的舞廳，通過一扇隱密的門，將熱鬧隔絕在外。這裡肯定是秘密據點，空調溫度很低，走廊燈是藍色和紫色相間，掛著彷彿散發螢光水母照片，像是走在水族館一樣迷幻，頂多類似特殊風格的小旅館，他暫時看不出來哪裡像是「那種」地方。  
　　「編外特務要做的事情偏向情報獲取，對體術和其餘特務需要掌握的技能要求也比較低。既然你被分到我管轄的俱樂部，那你至少要學會一個能力。」Dick Grayson腳踏十公分高的高跟羅馬鞋帶鉚釘，每踏一步都會發出喀喀的聲響。他只穿閃亮的瑩藍亮片短褲，和一件黑色透視上衣，那件上衣根本無法遮掩他漂亮的腹肌和人魚線，連背後的腰窩也一覽無遺。  
　　起初，Tim Drake幾乎不敢相信Dick Grayson會以這副模樣，出現在他的眼前。  
　　Tim還記得鄰居家的Dick哥哥背著後背包，脖子上掛著耳機，騎公路腳踏車上學，看到他還會爽朗地問好。  
　　「前面那間房間就到了，你緊不緊張？Timmy？」Dick眨眨眼睛，他臉上化著寶藍色濃艷的眼妝，妖媚的模樣真的不像Tim記憶中爽朗大方的鄰家哥哥。  
　　「不，我不緊張。」  
　　「我寧願你緊張一點。」Dick掏出鑰匙，將鑰匙插入鎖孔後，轉開門鎖，「走吧，我們有個客人，已經等候很久了。」  
　　「Timmy！」  
　　竟然是Kon，果真是熟人。  
　　Tim眼神有剎那變化，而後又恢復正常。  
　　他平靜地問：「你怎麼會在這裡，Kon？」  
　　穿著T恤牛仔褲的大男孩，作為Tim在學校最好的朋友兼室友，Kon靠著某些能力偷偷找到俱樂部——雖然一下就被捉住了。他很擔心Tim，好不容易和負責人達成協議，他自願留下，為Tim的訓練提供幫助。  
　　Kon再三為自己打氣，他不需要在Tim面前心虛，一開口卻仍舊結結巴巴。「我……我不是故意探聽你的秘密……我擔心你，Timmy。」  
　　「謝謝你，Kon。你不必冒險來到這裡，你該回家了。」Tim說完禮貌地笑，顯得疏遠。 　　他連忙表示說：「我沒有冒險，我只是想幫忙。」  
　　「我不覺得我有需要你幫忙的地方。」  
　　Dick笑咪咪地暗示道：「不對哦，Timmy，我們會需要他伸出援『手』，或者借用手以外的其他部位。」  
　　「我不覺得把無辜的人牽扯進來是好事。」  
　　「他的背景可沒有你想得那麼簡單，Timmy。你知道我，他的背景足夠深，所以他有權限參與你的訓練。」  
　　Dick在內心補充：有他的同意，Kon才有可能參與Tim的訓練。  
　　他不介意給可愛的弟弟更美好的開始，鑑於之後他們該承受的會有多噁心，一個好的開始，至少能保持Tim的內心不會太早崩潰。當然，訓練過後還得密切觀察Tim的心理狀況……如果不是Timmy堅持，而他想不到藉口阻攔，他是不願意讓記憶中可愛的鄰居弟弟自願跳入泥沼。  
　　「好了，既然人都齊了，我們就開始吧。Timmy，我需要你脫掉所有的衣服。」  
　　「脫衣服！？」Kon驚訝。  
　　Dick瞥了他一眼。「別大驚小怪。」  
　　Kon對於盛裝的Dick有著不明所以的敬畏，也許是那套裝束打扮讓他羞於直視，總覺得盯著看不夠尊重他。  
　　Tim知道他成為編外特務需要做什麼，因此冷靜的脫掉所有衣服，一件一件衣裳落下，拖曳在他的腳邊。最後一件雪白輕薄內褲輕飄飄地落在衣物頂端。  
　　「親愛的，你做得很好。」Dick誇獎他說。  
　　Tim直直站立在那裡，任由Dick打量、靠近，甚至伸出手觸碰他的肋骨，勾勒它們的形狀。  
　　「你太瘦了，Timmy。我之後替你安排訓練，還有增加體重的飲食。我們要做的事情非常消耗體力。」  
　　「我知道了。」  
　　Kon在一旁眼巴巴地看著，他很想伸手打掉Dick的手，但他對之前Dick給予他的警告銘記在心，他想要參加可以，不可以干擾Dick的任何行為，也不可以擅自行動，否則Dick會馬上把他趕走。  
　　Dick展現了他的能力，Kon確定即使自己是超人類，他也打不過Dick。即使打得過，Tim恐怕也不願意離開這裡。  
　　「Kon，你過來，把他綁到那裡。」Dick指著房間正中的一條橫桿，橫桿上有一副皮製的手銬。  
　　Kon還在猶豫，不過Tim沒理他，逕自走向那隻橫桿，雙手舉起，手腕交錯，靠在金屬手銬上，雪白的手腕與雪亮手銬十分相稱，有著特別的美感，讓他屏住氣息。  
　　Tim冷冷地問：「你還愣著做什麼？Kon。」  
　　即使Tim已經有足夠的覺悟，卻不願意讓Kon看到自己現在的模樣。他對不願意離開的Kon生氣，他的存在讓他感到難堪，加上Dick饒有興味肆意掃視他的眼光，他渾身起了雞皮疙瘩，冰冷空氣直直刺進他的皮膚裡。  
　　Kon終於走過來，顫抖著手將Tim的手綁好，他手指的溫度很高，只有那一點點微小面積的碰觸，就能感覺到他的體溫傳達到自己的身上。Kon毫無疑問是太陽之子，無論是他的笑容或者他本人都無愧於太陽這個形象。  
　　有時讓他覺得溫暖，有時卻會灼傷他。  
　　「感覺如何，Timmy？」  
　　「有一點不自在。」  
　　「很好，誠實是好事。」Dick不吝惜誇獎他，摸摸他的頭髮。  
　　Dick手上還拿個一個塑膠軟罐，他將裡面的液體傾倒到他的肩膀上，它有一股略刺鼻的氣味，黏滑的透明液體順著肩膀、胸口往下流，滴滴答答的在地上積了一小攤。  
　　「很冰嗎？抱歉。」Dick將液體抹開，手掌碰觸到Tim胸口的肉粒，他動了一下，忍住了往後躲的衝動，「乖孩子，這加了一點點賀爾蒙，比加了催情藥的潤滑液體健康一點，又比沒有味道的潤滑液對第一次的底幫助大。你應該是第一次吧？還是已經跟Kon做過了？」  
　　Tim說：「沒有。」 　　Kon說：「怎麼可能有！」  
　　Tim和Kon同時回答，Kon顯得激動得多。  
　　「沒做過的話會比較辛苦，但你別擔心，我會讓你很舒服。」Dick臉貼近Tim的頸側，冷不防舔了舔他的耳朵。  
　　「嗯……」Tim忍不住抖了一下，手銬與橫桿撞擊。  
　　「你的耳朵真敏感。」Dick笑了，手指捏著他的耳朵親暱地揉捏。  
　　Kon呆立在一旁，臉頰通紅。  
　　Dick問：「怎麼樣，有感覺了嗎？」  
　　「沒有。」Tim臉頰緋紅，但呼吸平穩，語氣冷淡，他還沒有敏感到揉個耳朵就會勃起的程度。  
　　Dick說：「好吧，那就讓Kon幫幫你。」  
　　Tim繃著臉，不打算讓自己表現出不樂意。不過Dick看出來了，他朝他搖搖手指，表示這樣可不合格。  
　　接著Dick拉著Kon的手貼到Tim身上，「做點什麼，我知道你會。」  
　　Kon的手在他的身上緩慢地移動，因為緩慢所以特別折磨人，熱流漸漸朝下腹累積。Tim想無視這一切，但他不得不承認自己還學不會若無其事地忽視掉碰觸，尤其當Kon隨時會碰觸到他性器的時候。  
　　Dick要求說：「親愛的，背誦點什麼，你喜歡誰的詩？」  
　　Tim回答：「……我選Irwin Allen Ginsberg的〈嚎叫〉。」  
　　Dick說：「一個好選擇。」  
　　Tim深吸一口氣，嘶啞著嗓子背誦，就像詩題一樣，低聲地嚎叫。「我看見這一代最傑出的頭腦毀於瘋狂，挨著餓歇斯底里渾身赤裸，拖著自己走過黎明時分的黑人街巷尋找狠命的一劑……」  
　　Kon聽過這個，但是是Tim拿著耳機，和他分享過詩人朗誦的音檔。他想起Tim和他聊起這首詩的表情，那天兩人肩膀靠在一塊的親密，對比之下，他現在的舉動未免太過卑鄙。  
　　相較內心動搖的Kon，Dick繞到Tim身後，替他抹開濕黏的潤滑，他描繪他的背脊，然後手立即下滑。  
　　Tim繼續念說：「天使般聖潔的西卜斯特渴望與黑夜機械中那星光閃爍的發電機溝通古樸的美妙關係，他們貧窮衣衫破舊雙眼深陷昏昏然在冷水公寓那超越自然的黑暗中吸著煙飄浮過城市上空冥思爵士樂章徹夜不眠——」  
　　Dick對手指鑽入Tim的後穴，異物進入體內的感覺太過清楚，讓他不知該如何反應，只頓了一瞬間，又若無其事的唸道：「他們在高架鐵軌下對上蒼袒露真情，發現默罕默德的天使們燈火通明的住宅屋頂上搖搖欲墜……」  
　　Dick笑嘻嘻地打斷他說：「哦，親愛的。你不需要對上蒼袒露真情，只要在我們面前袒露身體就好。」  
　　他唸不下去了。  
　　Kon鼓起勇氣說：「你可以放過他嗎？我願意代替他。」  
　　「我沒有強迫他，Timmy從頭到尾都是自願的，不過我現在願意給他一個反悔的機會。」Dick為說：「親愛的，你的答案呢？」  
　　Tim想起Dick曾經詢問過的問題，也想起自己的回答。  
　　「我不退出。」他堅定回答。  
　　「Tim！」Kon急得手足無措。  
　　Tim知道現在只是小意思，鑑於他從網路上秘密搜尋到的訊息，這一個特務分部時常需要面對更過分的性愛。Tim知道他最終會學會將性愛當作武器，像Dick一樣，然而這對他現在格外難達成，他還需要學習。  
　　「乖孩子。」Dick說完，抽出手指，突然換上自己的性器戳進他的體內。  
　　「唔！」Tim的清秀的臉龐一瞬間扭曲，他悶哼一聲，然後倒抽一口氣。 　　被熱燙肉刃填滿，感覺內裡被撐開，陌生的疼痛提醒他這不是做夢。唯獨不想在Kon面前被這樣對待，但他不願意示弱  
　　「有點痛對吧？本來想溫柔的對待你，但我想你現在需要。」  
　　「謝謝。」  
　　Dick觀察入微，Tim很感激，他不想要溫柔，只想要更快學會他該掌握的知識，掌握自已的身體以作為武器。  
　　「Tim！」Kon訝異、嫉妒和怒氣反覆在臉上交替，他想揍Dick一拳、朝他咆哮、叫他遠離Tim，然而他知道不能。  
　　Tim不會原諒他擅作主張。  
　　Dick手撫上Tim身前疲軟的分身，憐愛地愛撫它，「真是可憐，都嚇得硬不起來了。Kon，到你派上用場的時候了，替可憐的小Timmy舔一舔。」  
　　「我不——」  
　　「做不到的話，就馬上出去。」Dick冷酷地說：「你待在這裡太礙事了。」  
　　Dick不在搭理Kon，他鬆開握著Tim前端的手，改扣緊他的腰，慢慢有節奏地擺動腰胯，明明踩著高跟鞋，但是向上頂弄卻是那麼的有力。Tim思考這是否是他未來必備的技能，那高跟鞋簡直是殺人兇器……  
　　Kon蹲下來，從Dick手裡接管Tim的性器，一口含住他，生澀地舔吻。  
　　「嗯哈……」Tim不小心呻吟出聲，強烈的刺激讓他想向後退離，但Dick擋在他的背後，他被Dick碩大的肉刃釘在原地，他的掙扎如此徒勞，像獻祭的羊羔一樣無辜。  
　　「面對慾望，你應該表現得更從容、更加坦誠，如果要表現出羞澀或者無法自拔的樣子，那必須是在你控制之下的表演，你瞭解嗎？」  
　　「抱歉。」Tim說。  
　　「不要道歉，以第一次來說，你的表現很棒。」Dick誇獎他。  
　　就在他們交談時，Kon繼續賣力地吸吮Tim的前端，Tim想將Kon推開，但Kon卻像逮著肉骨頭的小狗一樣不肯放開。Dick和Kon給予他前後夾擊的快感教他無所適從。  
　　好熱。Tim嘴唇微微張開，呼出溫熱的吐息。  
　　氣溫升高，明明赤身裸體，Tim在空調很強的房間裡卻沁出一層薄薄的汗液。  
　　Dick在他的耳垂、脖頸留下碎吻，「乖孩子。」  
　　說完Dick的手指伸入Tim的口中，抓住他的舌頭，指甲輕刮他的舌面，在Tim不適閃躲時捏著他的軟舌，輕輕拉扯他，致使他的唾液拉著銀絲從他的唇邊滴下。  
　　「不……嗚……」  
　　「別急著拒絕，試著舔舔看我的手指，從指尖深深吞到指根，舌頭輕柔地捲起他，就和Kon對你做的一樣。練習看看？」  
　　Dick放緩速度，輕輕的研磨後穴，但每一下都抵到難以言喻的某一處，他苦悶的擺著頭想抗拒，因為手指壓在舌頭上很不舒服，Tim用舌頭去推擠他，依照他的話練習，每舔一下Dick的手指，Tim便加倍感覺到Kon正在舔自己，他著魔地模仿Kon，恍惚感受到自己和Kon的動作同步了。  
　　他用Kon舔自己的方式舔著Dick手指，突如其來的認知衝擊他，他感到顫慄，電流調皮地在他的體內亂竄，甜美的快感彷彿上等的毒品，帶給他難以置信的愉悅。  
　　Tim迷濛了雙眼，低下頭只覺得Kon的形象模糊又陌生。  
　　「做得真棒。」Dick一邊解開他的手銬，一邊詢問他說：「你覺得Kon做得怎麼樣？」  
　　他不想回答，尤其Kon抬起頭偷看他的表情。他的雙手被解開垂放下來，Dick捏著他的下巴，他們四目相對，Dick溫柔地重複道：「你覺得Kon做得怎麼樣？」　　  
　　Tim屈從他，低聲回答說：「……很好。」  
　　化著豔麗妝容的男人親吻Tim作為獎勵，他舔過他的上顎，舌模擬性交的方式在來回舔舐，那樣的吻專注且色情，攪亂Tim的思緒，他暫時放開那些細枝末節，只感覺熾熱的火焰在身體燃燒。  
　　Kon被Tim的話鼓勵，更加賣力地吞吐起來。  
　　但Dick很快就打斷Kon的節奏，解開Tim的手銬要求他說：「你已經學會了，換你幫Kon口交。」  
　　Kon嚇得嗆了一下，吐出Tim的分身，滿臉通紅地拒絕。  
　　「不，不用了。」  
　　「別裝了，你明明很想要不是嗎？」Dick鞋子輕輕踩在他的褲襠上，Kon嚇得後退，他愉快地笑了起來，他們彼此相連，Tim差點又因為輕微的震動呻吟出來。Dick對Tim囑咐說：「記得不用牙齒，否則你會把可愛的Kon咬壞。」  
　　Tim毫無疑義地彎下腰，抓住Kon的腰帶，解開他的褲口，蓄勢待發的陽具巨大得不可思議，Tim只看過它蟄伏的模樣，在一起去河邊游泳的時候偶然瞧見的，一群男孩根本不介意袒露身體，還互相比尺寸。他早就知道Kon的尺寸宏偉，卻沒想到真的這麼壯觀。  
　　他握住巨大，張開嘴將粗長的陰莖吞進嘴裡，這對他有些困難，Kon慌張得不知道要將手放到哪裡。  
　　傻子。Tim想著，用力地吸吮一口，Kon忍不住用手遮住自已的眼睛。  
　　Dick問：「含好了？」  
　　他沒等Tim回答，已經忍耐得太久，Dick放開所有的顧忌，狠狠地幹他，每一下都插進最底，又抽到只剩一點點相連，大幅度的摩擦帶來兇猛的快感，但呻吟卻被勃起的肉塊堵在嘴裡，頂端的小孔漏出苦澀味道的液體，頂得他的喉嚨特別難受。  
　　Dick說話時微喘，嗓音下沉，「你必須忍耐，露出沉醉的表情，彷彿吃到世界上最好吃的——棒棒糖。」  
　　Kon通紅著臉瞪Dick，結結巴巴地說：「那怎麼會、怎麼可能好吃？根本不能吃……」  
　　「怎麼不能吃？親愛的Timmy正把它含在嘴裡呀。」  
　　Kon說不出話，Dick反而笑了。  
　　「算啦，讓你們做。」Dick乾脆的抽身而退，Tim腳軟得一個踉蹌，差點摔倒在地上，被Kon緊緊抱住。  
　　「你想怎麼樣！」Kon憤怒地瞪他。  
　　「不怎麼樣，我想第一堂課暫且到這裡，不過為了有個完美的結束，換你上他。」  
　　Dick不知道觸碰到哪裡的按鈕，角落升起了一座深黑色皮沙發，他無視上頭的拘束皮帶，像坐在自家皮沙發一樣自在，雙腳敞開，沾著濕黏液體的性器大剌剌的露出。  
　　聽到他的話，Tim勉強站直身體，而Kon還在發呆。  
　　Dick挑眉催促說：「快呀，做到Timmy射出來，今天就可以下課囉！」  
　　事到如今，也沒什麼好害羞拘謹了。Tim瞥了Kon一眼問：「你要做不要做？」  
　　「我不知道……」Kon表情茫然到有些無助。  
　　Tim催促說：「要做就快一點。」  
　　除此之外，他不知道能和Kon說些什麼，他自動轉過身背對Kon，直挺挺地站著等待他的決定。  
　　其實Tim並沒有像表面的冷靜，他覺得後穴空蕩蕩可怕，剛才被Dick填滿的感覺讓他沉迷，也可能是潤滑劑些微的催情效果促使他沉醉在性慾之中。  
　　現在他沒有主動巴著Kon，催促他將肉刃戳進他的身體裡，已經是他發揮全部的自制力，想要保留著最後面子的結果。  
　　那麼Kon將如何選擇？  
　　背對Kon的Tim只看見Dick上下打量他，手握在自己的性器上，半躺在皮沙發上自慰的樣子。  
　　時不時掃過他身上的視線，如同無形的大手觸碰到自己，尤其當Dick視線長久的注視他胸前的突起，原本疏於照顧的地方突然又麻又癢，他忍著想去抓的慾望，看著Dick誘人而美麗的模樣，竟然不捨得轉移視線。  
　　所以當Kon一把握住他的腰，橫衝直撞的將碩大的性器插進他的體內，那一瞬他根本沒反應過來。  
　　「啊……」  
　　快感鮮明的浮現，隨著Kon本能的動作，一波一波的洗刷他。  
　　這和Tim最初料想得不一樣。  
　　Kon彷彿哭泣般的唸著，「Tim……啊，Timmy……我愛你……」  
　　他以為這輩子不會再看Kon扯上關係，那人屬於陽光，而他決意要踏入黑暗。  
　　愉悅一層層堆積，將他墊高，直到升高到雲端、到天頂，看見模糊的白光，離最後臨界點來臨的那一刻，Tim卻將坐在椅子上自瀆的妖豔男人印在眼底。  
　　在Kon將精液全數射入他體內的同時，Tim也到達了高潮。

　　Dick也射了，白濁的液體沾黏在手上。  
　　Tim突然從心底升起強烈的慾望，他不顧Kon還插在他的體內，腿軟得走不動，向前爬行了幾步，直到貼近Dick的腳邊，他捧起Dick修長的手，將上面沾染的精液一點一點舔食乾淨。  
　　「親愛的，沒有人比你更棒了。」Dick溫柔地誇讚他，他輕撫他汗濕的頭髮，Tim意外地感覺到安心。  
　　也許Kon正吃驚得看著他。不過，那又有什麼關係呢？Tim覺得他已經離開的繭，晾乾了翅膀，已經能夠翩翩飛舞，完全的重生。  
　　他準備好了。  
　　  
END


End file.
